1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to document input and output devices having security protection functions and document input and output methods of the devices, and more particularly, a document input and output device having a security protection function, the document input and output device being connected to a network and using plural communication protocols, the document input and output device communicating documents in various data forms to and from plural information devices, and a document input and output method of the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently and continuingly, a network communication system having a document input and output device for identifying external devices, the document input and output device being connected to a network and using plural communication protocols, the document input and output device communicating documents in various data forms to and from plural information devices, has been developed.
In such a network communication system, various application services wherein a document input and output device is used as a core are provided. For example, a document image read out or data made by an information device is sent to a designated address by e-mail, sent by a facsimile, or file-transferred to another information device. Information written in a received e-mail or an image in a file attached to the e-mail is recorded and output, sent to a designated facsimile, or file-transferred to the information device. Storing management of the data sent to the device is performed. See Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2004-356822, for example.
While the document input and output device connected to such a network processes a large number of documents, a process for security protection such as setting a limit of a function (opening function, printing function, editing function) for handling the document is set for every user. In addition, in a case where the document is sent by facsimile or the like, confirmation of an address is performed by only a user. Because of this, since sending is started after a number of the address is input and then a start key is pressed, an error in sending may occur.